world_of_celadirfandomcom-20200214-history
Firbolg
Hailing from the norhern Kasian Isles, the Firbolg are a reclusive race of giant-kin who tend to stay away from the other races. Though they are reclusive, they have a close friendship with the Humans of the Isles, allowing them to take food and game enough to sustain them and no more. As caretakers of the land, firbolgs prefer to remain out of sight and out of mind. They don't try to dominate nature, but rather seek to ensure that it prospers and survives according to its own laws. While Firbolgs tend to stick to themselves, their families and clans, some venture out into the wider world. Often their reasons for leaving their forest homes are due to a mission given by the elders, other times it may be a sense of wanderlust, or on even rarer occasions Firbolg are exiled from their clan and forced to live among the other races. Even if a Firbolg wanders among the other races they may choose to stay out of the way, sticking to the outskirts of society rather than try to integrate into urban life. Friends to the forest Firbolgs love nothing more than a peaceful day spent among the trees of the northern forests. They see forests as sacred places, representing the heart of the world and monuments to the durability of life. In their role as caretakers, firbolgs live off the land while striving to remain in balance with nature. Firbolgs use their magic to keep their presence in a forest secret. This approach allows them to avoid the politics and struggles of elves, humans, and orcs. Such events concern the firbolgs only when the events affect the forest.In a firbolg's eyes, there is no greater fault than greed. The firbolgs believe that the world remains healthiest when each creature takes only what it needs. Material goods, especially precious gems and gold, have little appeal to them. What use are such things when winter lingers and food runs short? Gentle giants Even in the face of an intrusion, firbolgs prefer a subtle, gentle approach to prevent damage to their territory. They employ their magic to make the forest an unappealing place to explore by temporarily diverting springs, driving away game, stealing critical tools, and altering trails to leave hunting or lumber parties hopelessly lost. The firbolgs' presence is marked by an absence of animals and a strange quiet, as if the forest wishes to avoid attracting attention to itself. The faster travelers decide to move on, the better. If these tactics fail, the firbolgs take more direct action. Their observations of a settlement determine what happens next. If the outsiders seem peaceful, the firbolgs approach and gently ask them to leave, even offering food and other supplies to aid their departure. If those who insist on remaining respect nature, take only what they need, and live in harmony with the wood, firbolgs explore the possibility of friendship with them, as long as the outsiders vow to safeguard the forest. If the settlers clearly display evil intentions, however, the firbolgs martial their strength and magic for a single overwhelming attack. Traits Ability Score Increase Your Wisdom increases by 2 and your Strength increases by 1. Firbolg Magic You can cast Detect Magic and Disguise Self with this trait, using Wisdom as your spellcasting ability for them. Once you cast either spell, you can't cast it again with this trait until you finish a short or long rest. When you use this version of Disguise Self, you can seem up to 3 feet shorter than normal, allowing you to more easily blend in with humans and elves. Hidden Step As a bonus action, you can magically turn Invisible until the start of your next turn or until you attack, make a damage roll, or force someone to make a saving throw. Once you use this trait, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. Powerful Build You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push, drag, or lift. Speech of Beast and Leaf You have the ability to communicate in a limited manner with beasts and plants. They can understand the meaning of your words, though you have no special ability to understand them in return. You have advantage on all Charisma checks you make to influence them. Category:Races